thelastcandlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Silverleaf Glade
A thousand years ago Ehlonna resided in the Silverleaf Glade with all of her children, both fey and animals. In a short time after the Titan Clash of the Golden Steppes, the elves of the Feywild started arguing about major philosophical questions that rocked the belief in the Wathcer. Some believed she had lost the battle against Vaprak and were dead, and some believed the had fled to leave her children behind. This resulted in a major political dispute, and divided the elves of the Feywild in to three major fractions. To the south went those who thought their goddess had lost. Heavy with endless grief they went to find solitude. They became known as the Fallstar-tribe. To the north went those who were fueled with anger, and believed they had been left behind. The would start worship chaos and anger, and became known as the savage Wildfire-tribe. But there was a pack of faithful children who stayed in the Glade. They became known as the Silverleaf-tribe. The Glade is an ancient and small village buildt around the colossal Great Oak. The Oak itself is carved out on ground level in to a vast hall with several minor rooms. With its massive branches, the Oak collects gallons of rainwater, and pours it in to wells of fresh water. Also when there is full moon, the eaves takes the color of silver and provides with moist that can be scraped and used as healing balm. Around the Oak, there is built wooden huts both on ground level and up in the height. In ancient times when all lived in peace, there was no need to build housing in the air. But after the Clash of theTitans, the animals went wild with grief and rage, and started attacking those who formerly were their brothers and sisters. As a protective measure, the elves therfore began with elevated carpenting. Still, the everyday work of society are executed on the ground level, and only resting-cabins and some guardposts are located in the air. The society of the Silverleaf Elves consists of three major professions. These are the Hunters, the Workers and the Scholars. All viewed as equals. When the elves of the Silver Glade comes of proper age, they choose a profession wich they devote their entire life to. The Hunters are the ones that bring food to the table, and defend their tribe from enemies and beasts alike. They specializes in the bow and arrow, and some take one the spear and dagger. There is one elite group of hunters called the Savages. These are the few that are able to enter a wild animalistic rage as they enter combat. The Workers are the ones that make the society go around by taking care of pretty much everything else. The Workers specializes in either cooking, carpenting, or trading. This profession inhabits the largest segment of the wood-elven society. The Scholar profession are for those who early show skill or talent in intellectual or spiritual matters. The scholars are those who will become advisors for the Elder and inherit the rules of the society. The Elder are the individual that are the heart of every wood-elven tribe. He or she is the one that comes with advice and put judgement upon the foul. The Elder of the Silverleaves are said to be several thousand years old. Normally the elves are said to be only more beautiful as they age, but this one is so old that his face is deep with wrinckles of wisdom. He is said to have fought of the Ancient Battle of the Golden Steppes against Vaprak and the Horde, and was one of the faithful children that never left his Mothers side after she disapeared.